Benutzer:Katzii/Walkthrough:Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII/Kapitel 1
Datei:Crisis_Core_Logo.PNG Hallöchen liebe Leute. Damit wir gleich anfangen können, holt eure PSPs raus, füttert sie mit diesem saugeilen Spiel und dann den Power-Knöppi auf "An" ;D yeaaaah und schon geht's los. x3 Im Übrigen spiele ich den Walkthrough parallel im Normal-Modus. Wer den Schwer-Modus bevorzugt, der ist hierzu herzlich willkommen. Soweit ich weiß gibt es storymäßig keine Unterschiede allerdings werden die Gegner um einiges schwerer sein. Die Werte für den Schwer-Modus stehen in den Klammern hinter den Normal-Werten. So, möge das Spiel beginnen! Seht euch die einleitende Filmszene an. Ihr werdet gleich mit eurem Protagonisten bekannt gemacht. thumb|Zack Fair - zur Stelle!Beschreibung der Person - Zack Fair: Hier ist er, euer neuer Superheld. Immer mit nen flotten Spruch auf den Lippen und sorglos geht Zack zu Werke. Sein Mentor Angeal bedeutet ihm viel und ist sein großes Vorbild. Von ihm lernt er, dass es wichtig ist seine Ehre und Träume zu bewahren. Seit er klein ist, möchte er ein Rang-1 Soldat werden und Sephiroth übertreffen. Zack wuchs in Gongaga auf und kam extra nach Midgar, um bei der Shinra Corp. anzufangen. In seiner Freizeit ist er häufig damit beschäftigt neue Rekorde im Kniebeugen aufzustellen. In dieser "Sportart" kann ihm bisher keiner seiner Kameraden das Wasser reichen. Bei seinen Kollegen ist er sehr beliebt und vor allem mit Kunsel (einem weiteren Rang-2 Soldat) versteht er sich sehr gut. Dieser schickt ihm immer die neusten firmeninternen Informationen. Alles in allem is der Typ der totale Sprücheklopfer, Weiberheld und totaaaal coolste Protagonist, den Square scheinbar je erschaffen hat. Ich persönlich war skeptisch, was Zack angeht, da er mir in dem Original-Spiel nicht wirklich, wie ein Protagonist vorkam. Aber nach diesem Spiel war ich total begeistert von dem Gutsten. ^-^ So mehr über Zack müsst ihr selbst herausfinden. Will ja meine Spoiler nicht zu früh aufbrauchen. ;D Weiter im eigentlichen Text. 'Gestatten: Fair, Zack Fair' Eure Aufgabe ist es einen Zug voller feindlicher Soldaten aufzuhalten. Da ihr super athletisch seid, ist das aber kein Problem. Nach der Szene findet ihr euch im Bahnhof wieder... kommt euch der auch so bekannt vor? xD Euer Handy bimmelt und Angeal sagt euch, dass ihr den Weg zum oberen Platz in Sektor 8 freiräumen sollt. Gesagt, getan und schon lauft ihr den ersten Gegnern in die Arme. Vorher bekommt ihr eine kleine Einweisung in die groben Kampfbefehle und dann dürft ihr loslegen. Aber da ihr ja so ein super Soldat seid, sollten hier noch keine Schwierigkeiten auftreten. Der Kampf ist noch gar nicht ganz vorbei und Zack hat schon wieder sein Handy am Ohr. Mensch Mensch! Naja weiter gehts. Der nächste Gegner ist schon n kleiner Brocken so zum Einstieg. ---- Boss 001: ''Behemoth'' 150px|right HP: 7870 (7870) MP: 122 (122) SP: 16 (16) Strategie: Im Moment könnt ihr eigentlich nur drauf hauen. Aber Achtung (!), denn wenn ihr den Gegner von hinten angreift, dann erhöht sich der Schaden und kritische Treffer werden wahrscheinlicher. Ansonsten setzt Zauber ein oder greift das Vieh normal an. Achtet ebenfalls auf eure kleinen Boni, die durch die DBW freigeschalten werden. Bei "MP-Frei" verwendet Zauber, bei "AP-Frei" setzt die Wirbelattacke ein. Bei Bedarf heilt ihr euch mit einer Potion. Wenn ihr das beherzigt, dann ist dieser Gegner ein Klacks. ---- Sooo. Das böse böse Monster wäre erledigt und ihr könnt aufatmen. HA! Denkste! xD Euch wird nämlich sogleich eine schöne, blanke Klinge unter die Nase gehalten. wtf?! Das ist doch Sephiroth! O.O WAS NUN???? WIE KOMMT IHR DA WIEDER RAUS?? ô.ö Kurzum.. ihr steckt gaaaanz tief in der Schei**, aber... so what ^-^ Don't worry, be happy! War ja alles nur ne Simulation also isses gaaar nich schlimm, dass ihr gegen Simu-Sephi nix ausrichten konntet. Angeal rettet euch zum Glück den Allerwertesten, bricht das Training ab und für euch sollte feststehen, dass die Nummer, die ihr da grade abgezogen habt einfach nur n riesiger FAIL war! Nächstes Mal gebt ihr euch mehr Mühe, verstanden??? Jedoch gibt euer Lehrer euch noch einen guten Rat: Trage Träume im Herzen. Also gebt nicht auf! ;D Chakaaaaaa! Ihr habt nun eine Speichermöglichkeit. Nehmt sie einfach wahr oder ignoriert sie. Ich speichere lieber einmal mehr, als zu wenig. Euer erster kleiner Abschnitt ist überstanden. Guter Anfang... wenn man es so nennen will. center So im nächsten Bild seht ihr... niemanden?! ô.ö wtf??... ... ... Aaaah da isser ja. Zack beim Kniebeugen. Hab euch doch gesagt, dass er Rekordhalter ist. Hier seht ihr den Profi bei der Arbeit. Naja n bisschen Training is ja auch nicht schlecht, nach der Aktion im Trainingsraum. Der Typ, der euch anspricht, ist Kunsel. Ab und zu hält Zack mal nen Schnack mit ihm. Er erzählt euch diesmal von einem Aufstand bei SOLDAT. Einer der Ersten ist mit einigen Zweiten und Dritten verschwunden. Angeal kommt zu euch und gibt euch endlich wieder seit langem nen Einsatz. (Ganz ehrlich.. bei dem Fail wundert es mich, dass ihr trotzdem Arbeit bekommt. xD) Naja egal, jedenfalls will Direktor Lazard euch sprechen. Dieser Mann ist für die Soldat-Abteilung zuständig. Er teilt euch für Aufträge ein und liefert Daten zur Mission. Von ihm erfahrt ihr, dass Genesis (der Erste, der untergetaucht ist) eine Mission in Wutai nicht zuende gebracht hat. Nun dürft ihr dem Typen hinterher räumen. Naja, aber zum Glück hat Angeal euch für Rang-1 vorgeschlagen... also... VERSAUT'S NICH! ---- Erklärung:'' DBW-Matrix''' Die DBW ist sowas wie ein kleines Glücksspiel während des Kampfes. Erinnert an den einarmigen Banditen. :D Jedenfalls könnt ihr die DBW zwar nicht beeinflussen, aber mit etwas Glück und der passenden Zahlenkombination lassen sich Zustandsveränderungen und kleine Hilfen, wie "MP-Frei" freischalten. Wenn jedoch 2 gleiche Bilder angezeigt werden, dann habt ihr die Möglichkeit mit dem dritten passenden Bild, eure Limit-Breaks freizuschalten. Übrigens.. habt ihr schon gesehen, dass es keine Erfahrungspunkte nach dem Kampf gibt? Wie wollt ihr dann eigentlich im Level steigen? Ganz einfach... Irgendwann werdet ihr mal erleben, dass die DBW auf 777 stehen bleibt. Das heißt dann Level Up! Meistens steigt eurer Level sogar gleich um mehrere Stufen. ---- right|150px|thumb|Angeal Hewley, euer Lehrer und Mentor Bevor ihr nun nach Wutai aufbrecht, möchte Kunsel euch mal n paar Missionen testen lassen. Folgt ihm und registriert euch am Terminal. Ihr könnt jetzt am Speicherpunkt jederzeit im Menü zur Missionsauswahl gelangen. Absolviert Mission 1-1-1 "Shinra-Grundausbildung" und ihr erhaltet dafür ein Elixier. Meistens schaltet eine erledigte Mission die darauffolgende frei. Gleichzeitig können Missionen, die bereits erledigt sind, nocheinmal wiederholt werden. Das ist günstig, wenn ihr zum Beispiel im Level aufsteigen wollt, denn bis die DBW 777 anzeigt, kann der Kampf manchmal schon ziemlich lang werden. Ihr könnt natürlich auch ganz ohne weitere Missionen weiter spielen, aber dann bleiben euch viele hilfreiche DBW-Teile und Gegenstände vorenthalten. Entscheidet selbst. Kunsel zeigt euch nun noch die Versorgungskapseln. Dort findet ihr kleine Belohnungen für eure Arbeit. Ihr erhaltet einen Bronzereif. Öffnet noch 19 weitere Male die Kapsel und ihr bekommt aus Mitleid auch noch einen Fluchring. Habt ihr gut geschnorrt. ;D Ich werde euch darauf hinweisen, wenn es wieder etwas zu holen gibt. Habt also keine Angst, dass ihr was verpasst. Denkt dran, dass ihr eure neue Ausrüstung auch noch anlegen müsst. Sprecht daraufhin mit Angeal und brecht nach Wutai ins Tamblin-Gebirge auf. 'Das Tamblin-Gebirge' und die Festung Angeal fragt euch etwas über sogenannte Dummäpfel. ô.ö (Seine Sorgen möchte ich mal haben, also wirklich... Oder denkt der Typ immer nur ans Essen? :o) Ihr wisst natürlich nicht was Dummäpfel sind und schon wird euch gesagt, dass ihr so kein Erster werdet... na super. Frisch motiviert geht ihr den Pfad weiter und plättet noch einige Gegner. Geht ihr den Weg etwas weiter, so erzählt Angeal, dass Dummäpfel eigentlich Weißbanora genannt werden. Ihr erfahrt einige Details aus seiner Kindheit und letztendlich wollte er euch mit der Aussage, dass ihr niemals höher kommt, nur schocken. Ihr wurdet v-e-r-a-r-s-c-h-t! *ääätsch* Geht weiter und kurz vor dem Speicherpunkt erhaltet ihr eine Mail. Sie ist von Direktor Lazard und er möchte euch Mut zusprechen. Nehmt sie einfach zur Kenntnis oder lasst es bleiben. Einmal fix speichern und ab geht’s. Wieder quatscht ihr mit Angeal. Diesmal fällt euch auf, dass er vor euren Augen noch nie sein Schwert benutzt hat. Naja der werte Herr weiß seine Waffe eben zu schätzen und will sie nicht ruinieren. Sobald Einheit B das Zeichen gibt, geht es für euch weiter. Ein emotionaler Schub verstärkt die DBW... häh? Das bedeutet, dass euer Glück für Angeal in der DBW steigt. Ab und an passiert das mal. Naja, euch solls freuen, denn mehr DBW heißt auch immer mehr Chancen zur Erhöhung eurer Werte und mehr Limit-Breaks. Ihr gelangt nun an die Äüßere Festung und sollt einen Weg hinein finden, aber erst mal gilt es die Wachposten auszuschalten. Für die Wachen am Boden reichen einige Schwerthiebe und die Wachen auf der Mauer schaltet ihr mit Zauber aus. So einfach ist das. Wieder bekommt ihr nen Anruf... Angeal.. wieder mal... Er sagt euch, dass die Wutaianer ein riesiges Monster haben, dass abgerichtet wurde um kleine zweitklassige SOLDAT-Mitglieder zum Frühstück zu essen! An eurer Stelle, hätte ich schon mal Schiss. Muahahahahaa. Nächste Aufgabe: Schaltet die Wachposten in der Festung aus. Das ist jetzt schon n klein wenig schwerer... aber nur etwas. Einige der 16 Wachposten sind versteckt und andere zeigen sich erst, wenn ihr bestimmte Wachposten zuvor ausgeschaltet habt. Wachposten 1''' habt ihr bereits eben ausgeschaltet. Wachposten '''2 findet ihr, wenn ihr dem Weg zur Linken folgt. Öffnet nach dem Kampf die Truhe und nehmt das Soma mit. Merkt euch bitte diesen Ort, denn Wachposten 7 wird hier zu finden sein. Lauft erst einmal den Weg weiter entlang und trefft hinter dem nächsten Torbogen auf Wachposten 3'''. Ein kleines Stückchen weiter trefft ihr auf Wachposten '''4 und noch etwas weiter auf Nummer 5'. Untersucht doch mal die Wand hinter euch, aus der Wachposten Nr. 5 gekommen ist... '*grins* Überraschuuuuung! Das ist Wachposten 6'''. Metzelt auch diesen nieder. Dann bekommt ihr einen Anruf von Direktor Lazard. Er informiert euch, dass es noch mehr Drehwände gibt, also haltet die Augen offen. So aber nicht nur Drehwände bergen Gefahren, auch die Türme sind nicht ohne. Erinnert ihr euch noch an Wachposten 2? Stand da nicht ein Turm? Schaut nach und kloppt euch mit Wachposten '''7 rum. Wieder ruft Lazard an und erzählt euch Sachen, die ihr schon längst wisst. Naja einen Turm gibt’s noch. Der kommt aber erst später. Lauft zurück zu ehemals Wachposten 5 und 6. Hier geht es weiter voran. Nehmt die Potion aus der ersten Kiste. Sobald ihr die zweite Kiste ein Stückchen weiter öffnet, steht Wachposten 8''' vor euch. Ihr wisst, was ihr zu tun habt, oder? Wenn ihr weiter lauft, trefft ihr auf Wachposten Nummer '''9. Bald ist es geschafft. Haut den Gegnern mal ordentlich auf die Mütze und merkt euch den Punkt wieder einmal. Dem Weg folgend trefft ihr bald auf Wachposten 10. Und heyyyy! Da steht ja wieder ein Turm. Das ist Wachposten 11. Klopft wieder freundlich an und zeigt euch von eurer besten (kämpferischen) Seite. Hinter dem Turm seht ihr eine Schatztruhe. Bedient euch und sackt die Hi-Potion ein. Geht nun das kleine Stückchen zurück zu Wachposten 10 und lauft dann links entlang. Dort warten schon Wachposten 12 und bei untersuchen der Drehwand, Wachposten 13 auf dich. In der Truhe wartet übrigens noch ein Äther auf euch und schon geht’s weiter. Lauft den Weg nun noch n Stückchen weiter und ihr trefft auf Wachposten 14. Hey, wir habens bald geschafft!!! Wachposten 15 versteckt sich hinter der Drehwand, die sich in eurer Nähe befindet. Ihr landet wieder dort, wo Wachposten 9 war. Für Wachposten 16 müsst ihr einfach nur den Weg zuende laufen und kurz vor dem großen Tor trefft ihr auf den schwachen Rest. thumb|left|70px|Schon wieder so ein Rotzgör! ~,~ Euer Handy klingelt erneut und euch wird mitgeteilt, dass ihr alle Wachposten ausgeschaltet habt. Sehr gut. Endlich hat mal was funktioniert in diesem Verein. Bevor ihr das große Tor durchschreitet, solltet ihr noch die Truhe plündern und den Äther mitnehmen. Nun geht’s weiter ins Innere. Im östlichen Korridor findet ihr in der Kiste einen Ohrring und im westlichen eine Hi-Potion. Nehmt die beiden Gegenstände mit. In der Mitte des Platzes gibt es einen Speicherpunkt. Nutzt die Möglichkeit und untersucht danach den Leviathan-Brunnen. Ihr trefft auf einige Gegner, die etwas schwerer zu schlagen sind, aber wirklich gefährlich werden sie euch dennoch nicht. Zeigt ihnen, wo der Hammer hängt. Wenn ihr die Treppe vor euch hinauf lauft, dann folgt eine FMV-Sequenz mit Yuffie. Ach Gott ist die niedlich... und vor allem rotzfrech, das kleine Gör. Naja sie labert euch zu und ihr seid sie bald wieder los. Betretet nun den Raum und stellt euch euren ersten echten Bossgegnern. ---- 'left|120pxright|120pxBoss 002: Vajradhara Wu & Vajradhara Tai ''' '''TP: jeweils 2900 (5610) MP: jeweils 22 (22) SP: jeweils 80 (80) Item: TP-Verstärker, KONS-Verstärker Strategie: Eigentlich ist bei diesem Kampf nur wichtig, dass ihr euch rechtzeitig heilt bei Bedarf und dass ihr euch auf einen Gegner konzentriert. Solange noch beide stehen setzen sie gerne ihre Spezialfähigkeit Zwillings-Tomahawk ein. Das tut dann schon mehr weh. Also auf die TP gucken und immer rauf auf die 12. Ist erst einer von beiden gefallen, so wird der Rest ein Kinderspiel. Denkt dran, dass ihr mehr Schaden verursacht, wenn ihr den Gegner von hinten angreift. Da dieser Kampf länger dauert, als normale Kämpfe könnt ihr auch damit rechnen, dass die DBW ein mal öfter zu euren Gunsten ausfällt und euch somit den Kampf ebenfalls erleichtert. ---- Ihr wiegt euch schon in Sicherheit und wollt grad das Lokal verlassen, bevor das Feuerwerk losgeht, aber da habt ihr wieder mal falsch gedacht. Ein drittes Monster taucht auf und ist dabei euch fertig zu machen. Habt ihr ein Mehl, dass Angeal doch mal sein Schwert für euch zückt. Ihr trefft euch außerhalb der Festung mit Direktor Lazard. Dieser wertet eure Erfolge mit den Wachposten aus. Da ich davon ausgehe, dass ihr alle erledigt habt, werdet ihr einen Feuerreif erhalten. Den könnt ihr auch gebrauchen beim gleich folgenden Boss. Nicht genug, dass ihr ein Geschenk erhaltet.. nein ihr trefft auch noch Sephiroth... den echten Sephiroth!!!! Ist das zu glauben??? Eure Freude darüber verfliegt schnell, denn ihr werdet schon wieder angegriffen. Aber... die Typen sehen nicht wie Wutai-Soldaten aus. ô.ö Aber sie wollen euch ans Leder, also knallt ihnen einen vor den Latz! Sobald ihr euch wieder frei bewegen könnt, legt den Reif an, nutzt den Speicherpunkt und macht euch bald auf einen hitzigen Kampf gefasst. ---- right|100pxBoss 003: Ifrit '' '' TP: '''6702 (19.630) '''MP: 403 (403) Gil: 430 (430) SP: 180 (180) Item: Wirbelattacke Strategie: In diesem Kampf hilft euch der Feuerreif besonders, da Ifrit oft seine Spezialattacke „Purgatorium“ benutzt. Greift mit Eis an und achtet auf eure TP, denn die purzeln ganz schnell, wenn man nicht ab und zu mal drauf guckt. Nachteil bei der Eis-Sache ist jedoch, dass ihr lange zum zaubern braucht und er euch sehr schnell wieder treffen kann. Schätzt die Situation nach eurem Ermessen ein. Versucht auszuweichen, wo es geht und hofft, dass eure DBW wieder die Sache vereinfachen mag. Der Kampf ist zwar nicht sonderlich schwer, aber Ifrit ist auch nicht so lahm, wie andere Gegner. Deshalb werdet ihr ihn auch kaum von hinten angreifen können, also verschwendet damit gar nicht erst eure Zeit. Setzt lieber auf Geduld, als auf Hektik und dann wird das schon was werden. ---- thumb|right|100px|Sephiroth, euer Vorbild Hach ihr lernt es einfach nicht. WIRD DAS JETZT N RUNNING GAG HIER, ODER WAS??? Wendet eurem Gegner doch nicht jedes Mal den Rücken zu. >.< Leute... das üben wir noch!! Diesmal ist es nicht Angeal, der euch den Ar*** rettet sondern Sephiroth höchstpersönlich. Ihr seid noch total baff, dass tatsächlich Sephi vor euch steht. Derweil untersucht dieser die merkwürdigen Angreifer und... häh?! Die sehen ja alle, wie Genesis aus! O.O Was geht denn hier ab? Sephiroth nimmt an, dass Angeal Shinra ebenfalls verraten habe. Ihr könnt das gar nicht glauben und verteidigt euren Freund. Nur wo ist Angeal dann hin? Erstmal geht es zurück zum Shinra-Hauptquartier. Ihr erhaltet die Möglichkeit zu speichern. Nutzt sie wieder einmal, denn so oft gibt’s keine Speicherpunkte. 'Nachwort:' Soo dies war nun das erste Kapitel meines Walkthrough. Ich hoffe ich habe euch nicht zu sehr mit meinen Kommentaren genervt. Gleichzeitig würde es mich aber freuen, wenn meine Hilfestellungen ordentlich rüber gekommen sind und vor allem euch auch geholfen haben. :D Bald gehts weiter mit Kapitel 2. Was wird geschehen? Wird Zack noch zum Rang-1 SOLDAT? Sehen wir Yuffie wieder und treffen wir vielleicht noch andere Charaktere aus dem Original-Spiel? Was ist mit Angeal geschehen und warum sind er und Genesis scheinbar Verräter geworden? Fragen über Fragen. Die Antworten auf all diese Fragen bekommt ihr schon in Kapitel 2. Seid gespannt. ;D P.S. Kaum zu glauben, dass wirklich alle Fragen beantwortet werden, was? xD hehe Inhaltsverzeichnis | Vorblättern>>